The inventive concept described herein generally relates to semiconductor memory devices, and to methods of operating semiconductor memory device. In some embodiments, the semiconductor memory devices include a spin transfer torque magneto resistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) cell.
A magneto resistive random access memory (MRAM), which relies on a change in polarity of a magnetic material to vary a memory cell resistance, has been proposed in effort to meet continuing demands for increased device integration and increased operating speeds.